totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kobold Necromancer
Clean Slate Again! To make room, I'm deleting everything I have here, but I remember most everything. :)Kobold Necromancer 09:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Random fact: your profile and talk pagess were this wiki's first and ONLY act of vandalism. Per Ankh 09:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Who knows. All I know is, we haven't been vandalized since. Per Ankh 17:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If you want a chart, then so be it. I'm not making it though. Per Ankh 11:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. Per Ankh 00:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... an excellent chart, friend, but why not make a chart for the non-contestants as well? Per Ankh 04:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Per Ankh 08:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You watched the leaked French episodes too, didn't you? Per Ankh 23:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did too. I even watched the 13th one, but, I erased that memory. That's cool with me. Per Ankh 02:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I "borrowed" another template! Template:Featured Article What do you think? I already added it to Zeke's. Per Ankh 09:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You are most welcome! It still saddens me somewhat that not very many TD fans like to contribute here. Per Ankh 12:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey what's up! This is awesome! WOO!AwesomeApprentice5K 19:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) {chuckles} Did you know that on Tvtropes, you're considered the prophet of TD? Per Ankh 02:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) TDC YMMV page. Scroll down a bit. Predictions include #Active volcano. Need I say more? #Zeke likes zombies. He BECOMES one. #Chris is a Sith Lord. Take a look at the ending during Al's robot suit fitting. #Duncan singing a song about liking Gwen. I wish I knew the answer, friend. Per Ankh 06:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) That would be so cool! AwesomeApprentice5K 00:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I wonder What would happen if one fused Colin with Clive? Per Ankh 15:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. Because I feel kinda like that: little to no faith in humanity, and the urge to commit mass murder. Read the most recent comment on Clive's page for more info. Oh that's an easy one: Andrew from Chronicle. Dear Arceus in Heaven User:TDBG Fan 123 has found a song that fits Clive perfectly. Broken Soul And now, I have an idea for a dA contest! Per Ankh 18:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) 195 more edits, and you'll be halfway there to reaching my edit count! Per Ankh 21:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) When did we agree to that? You can edit any page you want- except for the most recent episode page unless it contains a completed episode. Per Ankh 23:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I ... don't remember making that rule. Per Ankh 23:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) True that! Are the other TDRI newbs getting their own rooms as well? Per Ankh 01:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. Per Ankh 02:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm starting to think nobody pays attention to Help these pages section anymore. Per Ankh 23:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) True. I'm thinking about moving it, but I don't know where.Per Ankh 01:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Where is the squee I should be hearing from you seeing this? experimentalDeity 00:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) In that case, nevermind. experimentalDeity 02:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Someone is complaining about the team members on Freaks and Geeks. experimentalDeity 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard you needed a Janitor's closet so I made one :D I want to know what you think! (I cant colour worth crap so Its open for anyone to colour it properly! A Clash of Kings Thank ye, thank ye. Figured you were busy and all. I believe you might get a real kick out of Game of Thrones, though I'm not kidding when I mentioned it was very graphic (all the more reason it's on HBO instead of basic cable). Did you at least take a look at the opening sequence (posted the link in your dA in case for some reason the cut and paste process wasn't working)? I think TD would indeed do what The Simpsons did and parody it. As for Izzy's battle cries. They are the mottos for select houses in the series. (i.e. "Hear Me Roar!" is the motto for the Lannisters, "Ours is the Fury!" is the Baratheons, etc.). Her confessional rant... Babe the Blue Ox from Fables is quite the character, ain't he? XD --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 23:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and you missed a vandal attack earlier this morning. It was brutal. experimentalDeity 00:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) XD It's probably Firefox, though it could also be my core home computer. Whenever I'm typing something on the net, it recognizes whenever there is a potential misspelling. Thus, I'm able to correct the errors. --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 23:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Best I could find, but hey. It's something. XD --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 01:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kobold I read your journal and I totally agree with you on the Total Drama show, like you said the characters started off as stereotypes, but in TDI, they evolved past those standards. Duncan had a heart, Courtney loosened up, Harold wouldn't be just a bullied nerd, Gwen lightened up some, Owen could stand up for himself, and there were friendships between unlikely people, but they lost that as the seasons gone up, hell Im not even happy about what happen to Alejandro and Scott, Im all for the bad guy getting what you deserve but what happen to they was going to far, there only one person on the show that deserve what happen to Alejandro and Scott and that Chris, do you also plan to update TDWT Reducks Redux soon, and you know how in Lord Akiyama lateits chapter of Total Drama Action Redux were Harold and Duncan when all out on one another, can that happen in TDWT Reducks Redux and I was wondering since you made a tv tropes page can you help me make one? CMR Rosa (talk) 16:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kobold Necromancer First, let me say that I love your story. It's the best one in the archive and you've done a wonderful job of developing your new characters and injuring Colin. I've come to you with a deal. As soon as you get chapter 48 up with the resolution to the whole Anita/Eva/Cody thing as well as the next elimination, I will bombard this wiki with artwork from every which episode of your story. I hope that artwork will motivate you to work a bit faster with your story. I'm looking forward to the new season of Total Drama. It seems as if it won't glorify acting like Colin like TDA and TDRI. I hope it returns Total Drama to the coolness it once was. Move over Alejandro and Duncan and make way for Bridgette and Dawn!!! 04:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC)tigerfang98 Hello! I am currently in the works at creating a new fan fiction called Total Drama: Disaster Island. A long time ago I had made really bad looking characters and had frequently searched the internet to find other kind of characters that I could add to my old fanfictions. I kept a lot of old designs in a folder and recently, when I decided to make Total Drama: Disaster Island, I reopened this folder in order to make some redesigns of some of my favorite past characters. Rodney was one of these that I had found online and it was brought to my attention by a facebook friend that he belongs to this fan fiction. I apologize on my behalf for not asking 4 years ago to use him and for using him now, however, I ask if I have permission to reuse the design and stereotype of this character for my fan fiction. There would be differences as I had no idea he was even a character of this fanfiction. Please let me know and I am sorry for doing this. --[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 02:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Please Read!!! I highly doubt you are reading this right now, but I have some important things to say regarding your story. First of all, it is my favorite TDI-themed story. It is grammatically correct, and doesn't use incredibly large amounts of profanity, like the rest did. But I did not write this solely to praise you, I wrote this to persuade you to continue this story. You say that you are unmotivated to continue this because recent seasons of TDI have encouraged cruelty as well as the fact that cruel, cheating characters such as Al and Duncan, who are not supposed to be well-liked have large fanbases. I also understand that characters such as Bridgette and Lindsay who were kind in the original TDI were treated poorly or became disgustingly self-centered and mean. By this point, I have about as much faith in this old cast as Noah. You need to continue this story because you are these characters' only hope. I prefer this story's characters to the ones depictid in world tour. You must continue this story to rebel against the Teletoon writers who "took a dive into mean-spirited territory." There are others like you. I am one of many, and you must continue this story to give us more of these characters, not the twisted, messed up ones from World Tour. If that is not enough motivation, I will also include 22 artworks of the new characters and provide a few scenes form TDC/B for you. You are letting your fans down if you shelve the story. If you need ideas for challanges and plot advancements, I've got a million. Just ask. I really don't want this story to die. If you don't choose to continue the story. I understand, but at least give the identity of the mystery villain. This is killing me. I cheer for the heroes (Bridgette and Geoff) and boo the villains (Duncan and Alejandro) 04:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC)tigerfang98 Oh and PS, bring a few TDRI characters here. I really think people like Dawn, B and Brick weren't treated right. You need to redeem them.